


Café Universe

by sexiudreams (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: XiuChen [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Accidental Head Injury, Actor Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Band, Baker Oh Sehun, Barista Huang Zi Tao | Tao, Barista Kim Jongdae | Chen, Barista Lu Han, Barista Oh Sehun, Barista Park Chanyeol, Boyfriends, Businessman Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Coffee Shops, Fainting, First Date, First Kiss, Head Injury, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Idol Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Idol Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/sexiudreams
Summary: Kim Jongdae owns Café Universe, a small little coffee shop in between a bakery and a tattoo shop. When he opened it two years ago, he never thought it would become a haven for Korean idols looking for privacy, and he never expected for his favourite soloist to become a frequent customer - especially when they never have what he wants because his best friend and fellow barista is clumsy as hellusually because of other people but that's beside the point.The worst part of it all? Jongdae is pretty sure he's falling in love with the bubbly small SM Entertainment singer.--update:thank you everyone for supporting this fiction and sending me such lovely messages. I'm currently in the process of rewriting the first six chapters so it flows better and getting ch7 written! Thank you for waiting so patiently; updates shouldn't be too long away





	1. Chapter 1

The clock ticked closer to closing time, and the atmosphere behind the bar was one of exhausted relief. Everyone was tired after their Boxing Day rush, with everyone out shopping in the sales that had started at midnight, and it looked like most of the baristas needed a coffee themselves to make it through the last fifteen minutes of the shift. Snow still filtered down outside but was lost to the sludge and slush that thousands, maybe millions, of feet that had walked the pavement that afternoon. Jongdae watched the snow settling in the hair and on the shoulders of those rushing by and frowned. Anxiety was still bubbling in him, and he sighed as he looked down at the counter he was cleaning.

“That’s the third time you’ve wiped the counter down in twenty minutes… You alright, Jongdae?”

Jongdae looked up at Chanyeol, one of his best friends since high school, and sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just… something stupid.”

Chanyeol smiled and took the cloth from his hand, navigating Jongdae to the coffee machine that needed refilling, whilst he started checking the syrups that needed replacing. “Loverboy not come in yet?”

A dark blush spread across Jongdae’s cheeks, and he kicked Chanyeol. He went silent, focusing on the task at hand, cursing as the bag almost exploded open, spilling beans everywhere. “Yeah... Minseok hasn’t come in for his usual coffee yet. He usually finishes… at five. Comes in for five thirty on his way back home.” He blushed. He hated knowing the man’s routine, but it was hard not to when he stuck to it like clockwork. He sighed and tipped the beans into the machine, before looking over at Chanyeol. “Is that stupid?”

“I mean, not really. Anyone can see you have a crush on the guy. He’s late when he normally walks in on… what was it you said?”

“Five twenty-seven on the dot,” Jongdae mumbled and blushed again, ducking his head down. Chanyeol patted his back and laughed.

“You’re just worried, and that’s fine. The heart wants what the hearts wants.”

“Oh, true words, Chanyeol.”

Both Jongdae and Chaneyol jumped, Chanyeol dropping the bottle of caramel syrup he was holding, cursing when it smashed on the floor. Jongdae jumped back with ease, almost, _almost_ , knocking a stack of cups over before he looked up.

Kim Minseok stood at the counter, his black hair speckled with white snow, his cheeks were flushed red, but smiling. He looked tired, the bags under his eyes starting to look a lot more prominent than when he first stumbled into the small little café on his way home, months ago. He looked like he was in a rush, and Jongdae stepped forward with a similar smile on his face.

“What can I get you, Min?”

Minseok smiled a little wider at the soft murmur of his nickname from the barista, and Jongdae had to force himself to focus on the cash register. “Just a caramel latte today, please. Oh, and a baozi.”

Jongdae smiled and turned to look over his shoulder. “Do we have any more caramel syrup, now that you just dropped that all over the floor?”

Chanyeol looked up with a glare and a joking scowl before he stood up, depositing the broken glass in the bin. “Mind the syrup. I’ll go look.” Jongdae nodded as he disappeared into the back room, and then turned to get the small treat for Minseok. He glanced a look at the man, texting quickly on his phone and let himself have a small smile.

Kim Minseok was one of South Korea’s most famous solo singers; he’d started out as a rookie with SM Entertainment, only for his first album to become bigger than anyone could have ever predicted. Jongdae couldn’t count the number of times he had checked his Twitter account, only for Minseok to be trending for something he had done – most recently, he had trended for putting a straw in a fellow singer’s drink at the premiere of one of their friend’s films. You didn’t have to go far on the street for a Kim Minseok poster to be in your line of sight, the pseudonym Xiumin shining down on you from nearly every corner and billboard.

Jongdae held the baozi in the tongs before looking up. “Eating in or taking away?” He smiled, blushing, embarrassed he had forgotten to ask. Minseok looked up, looking like a deer in headlights before he remembered where he was.

“Take away, tonight, please Jongie. Too busy tonight… and you’re closing soon.”

Jongdae smiled, trying to stop his blush getting any darker at the use of his nickname – Sehun had called him it on shift and Minseok had smiled wide. Almost immediately, Jongdae was called Jongie by the man –  Jongdae hadn’t heard Minseok call him by his full name in two months. Carefully, he dropped the baozi in a bag and tied it, before setting it down on the counter. He was just about to ask Minseok how things were going before Chanyeol came back to the counter.

“Sorry, Minseok, we’re out of caramel at the moment. We should be getting a shipment tomorrow.”

“That’s the karma for making you jump and drop the bottle,” Minseok laughed. He held a hand up. “No problem… can I just get a hot chocolate for the road then, please?”

Jongdae rang the order up quickly whilst Chanyeol turned to the machines and smiled up at Minseok. Already, the money was waiting and in his hand, and Jongdae took it with a smile. “So how are things?”

Minseok immediately rolled his eyes. “So stressful. My managers want me to get so much done for the new album before it comes out… in like three weeks, I think, and half my songs aren't even recorded. I haven’t had any time to myself recently, and then they’ve got me learning Chinese for a Chinese album, and they want me to learn Japanese as well…” He shook his head. “A lot of work. I’ll be glad when this album and tour are over.”

Jongdae smiled a little sadly. “I hope you’re getting enough rest. Are you eating well? Staying hydrated?”

Minseok smiled. “Yes, _Dad_ , I’m getting plenty of rest. Believe me, I’m having these on my way home, ordering a take-out – vegetarian for a change so it’s still healthy – and then having a shower and climbing into bed. No phone, no television, just my nice warm double bed.”

Jongdae smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”

Minseok nodded and perked up when Chanyeol set a take-out cup on the counter. He took it with a smile and put the bag with his baozi in his pocket. “It is wonderful… which is good because it’s how all my evenings have been in recent times.” He laughed a little, before waving. “I’ll try not to be too late tomorrow.”

Jongdae laughed. “We don’t open on Sunday’s, Min.”

Minseok stared again like he was a deer in headlights, a mouthful of hot chocolate making his already slightly chubby cheeks puff out. Jongdae felt his heart leap, and he took a breath. “But I mean… I know a few places that are.”

Chanyeol’s elbow dug into his back. Jongdae swallowed. “If you wanted, I could take you somewhere tomorrow, get a nice coffee, help you with your Chinese – two of the baristas here are Chinese, so I’ve picked up a lot of the pronunciation listening to them talking. I mean, if you have the time.”

Minseok swallowed and tilted his head, before reaching for a napkin. He reached forward, plucking Jongdae’s pen from his apron, and scrawling something down. Jongdae accepted the napkin as it was pushed over the counter. Looking down, he saw it was a phone number, and _text me_ scrawled under the string of numbers.

Jongdae looked up just in time to see Minseok look back from the door with a smile on his face, waggling his fingers before the bell above the door rang and he was gone.

Chanyeol wolf whistled. Jongdae punched him… causing him to drop another syrup bottle, vanilla this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae chucked his jacket across his living room with a yell, before rushing to the pile of paperwork he had just left on the side in a mess. He shoved papers aside, eyes scanning each sheet before he threw it aside, cursing himself. How had he lost it? How had he lost the napkin that Minseok had slid over the counter with that adorable, yet flirty smile, looking like the cat that got the cream? Jongdae kicked a chair out of his way before sitting and pouting. It wasn’t in his jacket, nor his coat, and it wasn’t just sitting around anywhere. That meant, he had either thrown it out by accident, or left it at the café… where it would have been thrown out. Dejectedly, Jongdae dropped onto a seat at his kitchen counter, holding his face in his hands. How could he have been so stupid as to  _lose_  it; Minseok would probably think he didn’t actually want anything to do with him, maybe even think he saw the idol as a burden.

Tears pricked hot and heavy in his eyes as he grabbed his phone in one last desperate attempt to find it. He opened his chat with Chanyeol, shaking a little as he tapped out a quick message. 

 _Did you so happen to pick up my ahem, calling_ _card_ _napkin for my date today?_

Jongdae chucked his phone down on the counter, and shakily rubbed his face.

He hated this.

He’d waited months, watching Minseok from behind the counter, always finding an excuse to bring him a free drink or a free snack, watching him work and study, and falling deeper for the small, soft man. Now, he had a chance, and he had blown it. He had lost his damn number. Jongdae groaned and rested his forehead on his arms, shutting his eyes.

He still remembered the first time that Minseok had come into Café Universe, looking around at the galaxy theme with wonder in his eyes. Jongdae hadn’t recognised him straight away, a face mask covering most of his face, and the rest of his face covered by the brim of a baseball cap. He had seen, by chance, his eyes as he looked around, obviously impressed, and he put his busily vibrating phone in his pocket. Slowly, he had made his way over to the counter, staring at the menu.  
They were in the middle of a rush, thankfully, without too many customers at the counter, just running to and from tables, clearing up and bringing drinks, and Jongdae had hardly looked up.  
_Can I take your order, Sir?_  
_Yeah, can I please get a_ _Omija_ _tea, please?_  
Jongdae had looked up, with a curse on his lips.  _I’m sorry, we’re currently out of that. Our stock didn’t get in recently due to the rain storms recently. Can I get you something el-_  
He had frozen, watching him take his hat off, tucking it into his pocket as he scanned the menu again. Jongdae’s heart had leapt into his throat, realising just who stood before him. Internally, he cursed himself for grabbing a Xiumin CD from his car that morning to play throughout the day, Chanyeol having knocked most of the old CDs off the shelf whilst dusting, most of them breaking. The faint sounds of  _Young and Free_  were currently playing, and Jongdae prayed that he didn’t recognised his own song.  
_Just a hot chocolate then, please, if that’s alright?_  
Jongdae nodded and tried to control his shaking hand as he rang the order up. He turned to make the drink, and caught Chanyeol’s eye as he came back with some mugs, mouthing  _holy shit!_ Jongdae had reciprocated with a wide eyed nod before focusing on making Minseok’s drink.

Jongdae was tugged from his memories by his phone vibrating against his arm. He grabbed it quickly, and stared at the reply from Chanyeol.

 _Sorry, bud, I didn’t. But I didn’t clean the counter down last night, so unless you did, it’ll still be there with luck_.

Jongdae almost flew from his chair, running to grab his jacket and hat to combat the snow still falling, grabbed his keys, and sprinted out his apartment.

* * *

Minseok stopped on his way home from training, staring at the all too familiar coffee shop, tucked away between a bakery and a tattoo parlour. He reached out, pushing on the door, but the  _Closed_  sign hanging behind slightly glimmering glass in the evening sunset held true to its word. Minseok nibbled on his lip, and tugged his phone from his pocket. He reset it, and then looked at his watch. It was almost six in the evening, and Jongdae still hadn’t messaged him. Maybe he had read the signs wrong. Maybe Jongdae hadn’t been asking him out on a date yesterday. Maybe he had no interest, and he just meant taking him somewhere nice, have a chat, and leave. But even then, he would have texted, so what was going on? Minseok deflated a little, letting his shoulders sag.

No, Jongdae wanted to take him somewhere. Whether it was a date or not, Minseok wasn’t sure, but there was no mistaking it. Jongdae had watched him distantly for months now, just watching Minseok as he poured over lyrics, or his architecture studies with a small smile. He was always giving Minseok free food and drinks. He had stuttered, been nervous when he had ask him last night, so something was definitely happening.

Minseok nibbled on his lips, peering into the dark café. Maybe Jongdae was inside, doing work in the dark, or in a back room with a light he couldn’t see. He was about to lean back and knock on the door, when he heard the sound of running, crunching footsteps in the snow behind him. 

Immediately, Minseok cringed and turned, expecting to see a saesang, stalking him through the streets for his favourite after work hang outs; he did not expect to see Jongdae running towards him… only to slip on an ice patch and land on his ass.

Minseok didn’t realise he was laughing until Jongdae was brushing himself off, pouting at Minseok. “Hey, that hurt, ass.”

“More like, that hurt your ass.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes, and stepped up to the door of his café, smiling at Minseok. “I’ll explain in a second, lets get inside and warm up first.”

Minseok nodded, glad to step out of the cold, and followed Jongdae into the small café.

* * *

“I can’t believe you!” Jongdae grinned at Minseok’s reply, laughing over a cup of coffee, and he adjusted himself to cross his legs underneath him. “You lost my number!”

Jongdae held his hand up. “In my defence… I misplaced it. Wait- wait- I bet.” He stood up, stumbling over a chair – and causing Minseok to burst into laughter again – and rushed behind the counter. He peered under the till, and, sure enough, there was the napkin, having been pushed there in the washing up rush at the end of shift. Proudly, he picked it up and brought it over, holding it up with a smug smile. “Didn’t lose it! But if it’s any consolation, I pretty much trashed my apartment looking for it all day.”

Minseok laughed behind his cup of coffee and leaned back against the couch. “You’re really something else, Kim Jongdae.”

Jongdae blushed. “So, how are things today? You look less stressed out than you did yesterday.”

Minseok smiled and gently swirled the remainder of his coffee around his cup. “Yeah, things are... feeling a little more normal now the majority of work is out the way. We got so much done today, the majority of my next album is recorded now. I can just relax for a few days, write some songs, take a break. It feels really good, really relaxed. And it means I can spend some more time in here.”

Jongdae’s heart leapt as Minseok looked up with a smile; he really did look relaxed and content, and it was beautiful to see. Slowly, he reached his hand out, gently putting it over Minseok’s right hand, resting on the table top. “I’m glad, really. You deserve it.” He chuckled. “I’ll make sure to over order your usual favourites.” 

Minseok laughed a little and turned his hand over; Jongdae’s heart started beating faster as he felt the other’s hand squeeze his. Smiling softly, he squeezed back. “I have some new stock being baked tomorrow, by Sehun. I’ll have to see what you think about it.”

Minseok looked down with a smile, before looking up at Jongdae through his fringe. “You always know just how to make a moment better.” 

They sat in silence, just watching each other, and Jongdae took a breath. He leant in a little, and he watched as Minseok also leant in… they were close, almost touching lips, before the door slammed open and Jongdae jumped up, whilst Minseok shrieked.

Sehun stood in the doorway, trying to balance numerous boxes in his arms and Jongdae ran over to take two of them. “Christ, you scared us.”

Sehun blinked over the boxes. “Us?” His eyes moved and Jongdae looked behind him to see Minseok standing a little awkwardly by the counter. He turned back, and Sehun’s eyes widened. “I’m so sorry, I thought the caré was empty-”

“It’s alright!” It was Minseok’s cheery voice that rang out as he stepped forward, putting his coat on. “I should really get going anyway, and it looks like you two have work to do.” Jongdae smiled sadly at Minseok, who leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek, before holding up the slightly crumpled napkin with his phone number on. “Text me, ass!” He tucked the napkin into Jongdae’s pocket and then was gone, lost to the swirling snow and wind of the cold outside.

Jongdae watched him go with a sigh and turned to help Sehun move the delivery boxes to the back room. His heart ached; the snow might as well be in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Jongdae looked around his small café and drummed his fingers on the counter, stifling a yawn. As much as he loved the goodies Sehun baked, he wasn’t in the mood for taste testing and pricing them up right now. He gazed around the empty café, looking at the chairs and tables.

Was it starting to look too shabby?

It seemed shabby, with leather chairs starting to fray slightly, and the tables getting worn where they polished them too much. Maybe it was time to refurbish a little bit; with more and more stars coming to his little café now because Minseok frequented, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Chanyeol had already batted away numerous reporters looking to do some kind of report on them. His eyes turned to the clock, showing 5.18am. It was too early to be working right now.

Jongdae needed to sort his hours out. Chanyeol and Sehun constantly bugged him about it, being at the café for four thirty in the morning, not leaving until close to midnight, getting home at about one in the morning only to restart it in three hours. He could feel exhaustion playing on him, and he knew he was going to make mistakes when they opened in just under an hour for the morning rush. Sehun must have noticed, because he sighed. “You’re not listening to me, are you?”

“No.” Jongdae couldn’t even find the energy to pretend he was, whether it upset Sehun’s feelings or not. Sehun didn’t seem to mind, because he smiled and nudged Jongdae. “When Chanyeol gets here, head home, get some sleep. Set an alarm to be here in time for lover boy.”

Jongdae blushed and sent a glare in Sehun’s direction. “He’s not my lover boy.”

Sehun laughed. “From what I saw yesterday, he might as well be.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Yeah… well things happen.” Sehun raised his eyebrows and chose not to comment. Jongdae must have drifted back into his own world, because he heard the door bell chime, a delicate little  _clink_  ringing out, and he turned his head back to the clock. Five thirty. Chanyeol getting here in time for the morning rush. Stifling a yawn, Jongdae turned to greet him, only to be met with a wide eyed Chanyeol mouthing  _oh my_ ** _god_**. Jongdae raised an eyebrow and then realised.

Minseok was stood in the doorway, holding it open for Byun Baekhyun, of all people, to walk into Café Universe. Jongdae shot to attention, and pretended to wipe down the counter as they walked over. He smiled. “Minseok! What are you doing here so early?”

“Chanyeol let me in. I can’t make it tonight, and you promised that you had some new treats for me to try. Baekhyun and I are in training until late tonight, figured we’d stop by on the way.” Minseok giggled. “You realise you’re using money to wipe the counter down, right?”

Jongdae looked down and realised he was using some bills to wipe down the counter, that he had been trying to transfer into the till about twenty minutes ago. He blushed again and looked up. “My bad.”

Sehun poked his head over Jongdae’s shoulder. “Maybe you can convince him to take the day off and go home and sleep.”

Jongdae elbowed him and Minseok laughed. “Perhaps you should, Jonggie.” Jongdae busied himself with cutting a sample of some of Sehun’s new cake flavours. He observed the situation as he did so, Baekhyun bouncing on his heels and chatting excitedly to Minseok. Had Minseok told him about his café? Should he start expecting a rush of SM artists to come running in at some point throughout the next few weeks? Chanyeol was whispering to Sehun, looking star struck, and Jongdae had to stifle a laugh as he turned to make two coffees to go with the cake. 

For as long as Jongdae had known Chanyeol, if there was a single man in this world he would ever love, it was Byun Baekhyun. He remembered sitting with Chanyeol back in high school when Baekhyun’s first single had come out. How Chanyeol had widened his eyes as he watched the video, taken aback in just three minutes. It had lead to a long questioning debate if Chanyeol was gay, and had even lead to a soft relationship when they went to university together, sharing stolen nights in each others’ dorms before they decided they were better off as friends. 

Now, the man of his dreams was stood in front of him, and Chanyeol looked like he was going to have a heart attack, his shaky hands trying to sort the shelves out. “Sehun-”

Jongdae didn’t have to finish his sentence before Sehun dropped in an almost perfect slut drop, catching the plant pot Chanyeol knocked off. The two idols burst into laughter watching it, and Jongdae walked out from behind the counter. They followed him to a small booth and he carefully put the plates down, before returning to the counter. “Chanyeol, take the coffee over to them, would you?”

Chanyeol paled as he shakily put the two cups on saucers, making his way over. Jongdae nudged Sehun. “3000 Won he messes up his words.”

Sehun grinned, wolfish. “You’re on, he’ll ask for an autograph.”

Sehun busied himself with slipping cakes and pastries into the display cabinet, using it as an excuse to spy on them as Chanyeol put the saucers down. Jongdae cleaned the counter with a rag, not money, and leant into it so he was at a better position to hear. It was silent, other than Baekhyun saying that he’d heard a lot about the cafe, and he was excited to finally try out the highly promoted drinks and food they provided. Chanyeol blushed and stumbled over a thank you, and Jongdae shot Sehun a triumphant smirk. Sehun flipped him off discreetly. 

Chanyeol stumbled back to the counter, setting up the take away cups on the side. Jongdae cleared his throat. “That’s all you’re gonna say to him?”

“Shut up, Jongdae.”

Sehun laughed. “Maybe he’ll pull your trick of staring for months on end before finally doing something.” Jongdae scowled. Chanyeol laughed. Baekhyun looked over as Minseok leaned in to whisper something, and he laughed. Chanyeol blushed and knocked over a cup. 

Jongdae rolled his eyes and knelt down to scoop it up and chuck it in the bin. “I should really fire you.”

“You still have a raging boner for me.”

“Leave my package out of this.” They both burst into laughter, and then paused, watching as Baekhyun walked up to the counter, lifted the entrance and walked straight over to the CD rack. They stood, speechless as he picked up a copy of his debut album, slipped by them, and grabbed a pen by the cash register. He signed it before slipping it into Chanyeol’s pocket, and then heading back to the table.

Sehun wolf whistled and turned to put an _SM Station_ album on whilst Chanyeol stared at his pocket in shock. Jongdae couldn’t help but laugh; he looked like someone had just fallen from the sky in front of him. 

They fell into peaceful silence for a bit, until Minseok and Baekhyun came back over, smiling. Minseok beamed over the counter. “That was all great, Jonggie, thank you.”

Jongdae popped up from where he had been arranging take out bags under the counter. “I’m glad you enjoyed it and, hey, thanks for stopping by this early. It was a nice surprise.”

Minseok and Baekhyun both smiled. “I wasn’t sure you’d let us in, but I know you open at six, so we better get going, we need to be at practice soon enough. Thank you, really.”

“No problem, Min. Get going to work, we need to finish up anyway.”

Minseok smiled and tapped his breast pocket, his phone poking up out the fabric. “I’m still waiting for a text.”

“I’ve been busy!”

Minseok laughed, throwing his head back as he headed towards the door. He paused, hand on the door, and turned. “By the way, take that day off, Jonggie. You deserve it.” He was gone before Jongdae’s blush had time to fully form. He really needed to stop blushing so much.

Hesitantly, he turned, but Sehun and Chanyeol were already nodding, Chanyeol folding his arms across his chest. “You need the break. I’ll call Luhan and Tao, see if they’re willing to pull another shift. You go home, you need it more than any of us.”

Jongdae waved his hand and took his apron off, heading to the back room to change out of his work uniform. Maybe he should start treating himself to more time off. He was just opening the back door when he heard Chanyeol’s squealing  _No Sehun! He only signs like that for fans that are his type! He said so in an interview! Oh my god what do I do-_  before he was gone, deciding to leave his car here and walk back home. He’d never appreciated the snow this winter.


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm for four am went off too quickly and Jongdae groaned. He rolled over, reaching for his phone, but found the sharp corner of his bed side table as he tumbled to the floor, yelping as he did so. He sat dazed for a moment, before he managed to turn his alarm off and scramble up. He rubbed his head, checking for any blood on his hand, before shaking his head. He needed to get a bigger bed, or at least child proof his bed side table. Yawning, Jongdae made his way into his bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly. He’d managed to get into the shower before collapsing in bed yesterday, so he wouldn’t need one now, just a change of underwear and clothes.

Sniffing a little, he checked WhatsApp and saw Sehun was online, and quickly placed a call to him. It didn’t take long for him to pick up.

“What?”

Jongdae laughed. “Did I wake you up or did you just get in from night classes?”

“Just got in, what do you want, I’m about to pass out.”

“How was everything? Did Lu or Tao come in? Was everything alright?!”

“Everything was  _fine_. Luhan covered the shift, told me to tell you not to bother giving him overtime pay- you’re already putting the shift on overtime pay, aren’t you?”

Jongdae chuckled as he tapped on his phone, the phone call on speaker. “Yeah, he worked hard, I’m not gonna ask him to come in on his day off and not pay the guy.”

“You’re too good to us.”

“Nah, it’s just basic human rights.”

They both laughed and Jongdae shook his head. “Anything else?”

“Uh, Chanyeol broke the CD player.”

“WHY HAVEN’T I FIRED HIM YET?!” Jongdae dropped his toothbrush in the sink and held his head in his hands for a moment.

Sehun laughed. “Relax, Lu Han called Zitao, he said he’d bring a spare he had lying around tonight. We used Spotify on Lu Han's phone, he somehow synced it to the speakers, don’t ask me how. Zitao should be getting there around now, he comes straight from night school, so it should be set up when you get there.”

“Alright, thanks Sehun.”

“No problem. And hey- text Minseok.”

“I’m hanging up!” Jongdae hit the end call button and chucked his phone on the side. He checked the side of his head in the mirror before he threw some deodorant on, chucking it on his bed to pack it in his bag. Leaving his bathroom, he quickly grabbed a spare pair of clothes, and his jacket. He made a quick coffee, shoved it in his travel mug, and then wrapped up. He pulled his bag on his shoulder, running back to his bedroom to grab his deodorant and shove it in his pocket, before he left his apartment.

He smiled brightly to his neighbour; an older Chinese business man, Yixing. He was an angel, one of the best neighbours Jongdae could ask for with his sleep schedule. Yixing ran the Korean headquarters of his Father’s company and was kind. When he had to let Zitao and Lu Han go due to budget cuts, he asked Jongdae if he’d needed any multi lingual help at the cafe, and then gave him their resumes. They’d applied a few days later, and Jongdae had taken them on without a second thought.

“Early as usual, Jongdae, how are you doing?”

“I’m good, Yixing, thank you.” Jongdae bowed slightly to the older man, making sure to lock his apartment door. “How are you?”

“Ugh, exhausted, and we have a business meeting today. I keep forgetting to check, does your cafe have a space for a business meeting? Our coffee machine is broken, and it would be better to cater directly for them.”

Jongdae clicked his tongue. “We have the corner booth, big enough to sit twelve spaciously, want me to lock it down for you?”

Yixing smiled and bowed his head. “If you could. We’ll be getting there for about 12.30, starting at one.”

Jongdae nodded. “Yeah, that’s no problem Yixing-ge. I’ll set a tab up for you, company name?”

Yixing smiled. “Please and thank you, is there any way I could repay you?”

Jongdae grinned. “Well, I did leave my car at work yesterday, and I know your route to the company takes you to the start of the road Universe is on.” Jongdae raised his eyebrows hopefully. Yixing laughed.

“Come on, I’ll drive you. Do you have your car keys to drive yourself home?”

Yixing burst into laughter as Jongdae scrambled to unlock his door to get them.

* * *

Jongdae hopped out of Yixing’s car in a rush as the lights at the end of the road turned red and gave the older man a rushed thumbs up and wave goodbye before he headed down the dark street. He needed to get at people about street lights down here, it wasn’t safe for his customers. Slipping on ice, Jongdae swore, only just managing to save his coffee from a slushy, icy fate, before he stopped. He fumbled with his phone, managing to get the phone light on so he could see the treacherous patches of ice before making quick work down the road. The lights on the sign of the shop were lit up bright, something Jongdae had constantly told Zitao to stop doing when they weren’t open, but right now, he was thankful for them.

It took what felt like an hour to get around the patches of ice, and the short minute walk down the road to knock on the door. His hands were too cold to fumble with keys and try to get them into the door, and within seconds, Zitao was behind the glass, sticking his tongue out and pointing to the  _Closed_ sign on the door. Jongdae flipped him off in his fingerless gloves. Zitao laughed a moment before he pulled the door open with a grin. “Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“It’s cold, I’m going to fire your ass.”

Zitao burst into fresh giggles as he shut and locked the door, before returning to setting up his CD player. Jongdae groaned. “I thought Sehun was joking.”

Zitao chuckled. “No, Chanyeol broke it, jumping when someone screamed. You missed it, a couple got engaged in here yesterday. Celebrity couple; we’re gonna be flooded for a few weeks.”

Jongdae smiled and headed into the back room to change into his work uniform. “Celebrity couple? Who was it?”

“That dude from BigBang, Taeyang? Uh… Dong Youngbae, Chanyeol said his name was. Proposed to his girlfriend, Min Hyorin.”

Jongdae let out a soft _aww_ as he did his apron up, walking outside to start setting up the take out cups. “That’s sweet.”

“It is, until you think about all the fans that are going to flood us. What, millions here in Korea? And most of them will drink coffee.”

Jongdae groaned. “You always know how to ruin a happy moment, Tao.”

Zitao stuck his tongue out. “You know me.”

They fell into silence for a moment. “So have you heard the rumours on Twitter?”

Jongdae shook his head before he remembered Zitao couldn’t see him whilst cleaning the tables down. “No, I haven't had time to be on Twitter, Tao."

“Elsas – Minseok’s fans – are all over you, there’s photos of you guys flirting over the counter, tons of stuff about you two. You’re famous my dude… Youngbae and Hyorin gonna be you two soon?”

Jongdae laughed. “I still haven’t even texted him because being busy here has kept me too occupied for it.”

There was a thud as a chair fell over, and Jongdae looked up. Zitao was staring at him in horror before he marched over. “What are you- Tao!” Zitao shoved him in the back. “Go. And. Text. Him. Right. Now.”

Jongdae laughed. “I’m working-”

“Go! That’s an order from your weird staff member!”

Jongdae shook his head slowly for a moment and sighed. “Alright, I’m going. Stop shoving me, that hurts!”

Zitao made a triumphant noise and Jongdae went back into the back room. He settled at the desk where they sat to eat lunch when they took break and fished his phone out of his jacket pocket. Minseok’s number, now safely stored in his contacts where it wouldn’t get lost, seemed daunting as he opened up new message, and he sat in silence, pondering what to write. He slowly tapped at the phone, debating each letter as he wrote it. Finally, he gave in.

_Hey, it’s_ _Jonggie_ _, your lover boy from the_ __café_ _ _:P_

Already, he felt foolish and shook his head. Jongdae set his phone on the table and stood up, heading to the door. “Tao! Can you just grab me a sandwich? I haven’t eaten since yesterday!”

“Sure thing! You better be texting him!”

“I am!” Jongdae laughed in reply and headed back to the table where his phone was silent, with no unread messages. Dizziness suddenly hit him, and Jongdae stumbled, grabbing the wall as desperately as he could. He leant against it, taking slow breaths. Maybe he hadn’t eaten in longer than he thought, or he was more exhausted than he thought.

Slowly, the dizziness passed and he stood up straight, heading back to the seat. Before he got there, it hit again, and the floor rushed to meet him, as Zitao’s voice sounded far away, yelling his name, the sound of chair being knocked over before blackness took over Jongdae’s vision.


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun bounced on his heels in the line at the café, looking around as he did so. The place was busy, not surprisingly. Youngbae had gotten engaged in here yesterday; Baekhyun figured that was why the staff looked so stressed. Pleased he seemed to have come in at the right time – even though he knew he had, sneaking a look at the staff shift rota on his way to the toilets – he figured what he was going to say to Chanyeol when he got there. He watched the tall barista, yelling something over his shoulder in Chinese to the not as tall, black haired barista with a kinda weird face. Baekhyun liked it, even if he seemed insecure, shying away from the mirror whenever he took someone their order, that required walking past the large mirror on the wall. The other Chinese barista was in, tallish, blond, with a rounder face, and piercing dark brown eyes. He was the one dealing with any angry customers, smooth Korean falling fluently from his lips. Sehun was also in, and Baekhyun frowned for a moment. Minseok said there were only ever three baristas on duty. His eyes scanned for Jongdae, but didn’t find him anywhere, or hear anything from the backroom where he might be doing owner work. He frowned a little deeper.

That wasn’t like Jongdae.

Finally, it was his turn and he smiled brightly. “Hi Chanyeollie~”

Chanyeol looked up, with a brief smile, but seemed too swamped to do much other than a rushed, “Hi, Baekhyun. What can I get you?”

Baekhyun pouted at the fact Chanyeol didn’t even seem to notice the cute nick name he totally hadn’t spent since yesterday making up, before he bounced on his feet again. “Just an Americano, please, _oh_ and a hot chocolate for Minseok. He’s been dying for one of Jongdae’s specially made ones.”

The blond haired barista suddenly burst into tears, the black haired turning immediately, abandoning the drinks he was making to take him through to the back. Sehun stiffened up a little, his movements become more robotic. Chanyeol flinched. “Uh, Jongdae isn’t here, at the moment, so he’s gonna have to deal with Sehun’s, or Tao’s.”

Baekhyun blinked a little bit. “Is- Is everything alright?” His eyes were still where the two Chinese baristas had disappeared, and it took him a moment to look back at Chanyeol, realising the taller man looked on the verge of tears. “Everything’s fine- eat in or take out?”

“Eat in, Minseok’s coming to meet me once he gets on his lunch break.” Chanyeol nodded and rang the order up, almost snatching the money from Baekhyun’s hand. He frowned and moved to stand at the waiting area, where Sehun was stood at the coffee machine, quickly working through the orders that the black haired barista – Tao? - had abandoned. Baekhyun watched him work with a stiff lip, evidently chewing on his lip as he powered the numerous wands of the machine before he cleared his throat. Sehun beat him to it.

“Everything’s fine, like Chanyeol said, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun fell silent and nodded. “Can you put some marshmallows in the hot chocolate?”

“For Minseok? I thought marshmallows not being in his coffee was reason for him to shut us down.”

Baekhyun blinked at Sehun’s harsh tone, but then saw the wink Sehun sent him, and Baekhyun chuckled. He nodded and then went back to bouncing on his heels. _Bullshit_ , was what they were telling him, something wasn’t right at all. The jokey atmosphere between the baristas wasn’t there, everything seemed forced, most of them were trying not to cry. Snippets of the crying barista and black haired baristas conversation could be heard, and Baekhyun wished he had focused on learning Chinese more. Sehun watched him a moment. “Go sit down, I’ll bring them over when they’re ready, it’s a bit of a wait.”

Baekhyun smiled wide and almost skipped over to a spare two seat table in the corner, and then hoped Minseok wasn’t bringing any of his friends. There wasn’t many seats available now, and he hummed before getting up, sliding into a booth that could seat about six people. There was a table near by, a neat little sign with  _Reserved_  in swirled writing sat on the gleaming service, and Baekhyun started wondering if he should start reserving a lunch time table when three people sat down in front of him.

Baekhyun blinked and watched Minseok sit down, followed by two of his friends. He smiled at Baekhyun. “Hey, you know Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo nodded at him, and Baekhyun smiled, waving a little shyly. He didn’t know Kyungsoo that well, only met him a few weeks ago when he went to the premiere of his latest movie with Minseok. Minseok turned a little. “This is Junmyeon, he’s a trainee at our company, finally debuting. Suho.” Baekhyun perked up and nodded.

“Hey! I heard rumours you were going to be on one of my tracks.”

Junmyeon nodded and took his scarf off, red faced. Baekhyun noted his height and wondered if Minseok had run so fast, Junmyeon had to dash to keep up. “Yeah, my manager thinks it’ll be a good debut for me, if I don’t debut with Minseok first.”

Kyungsoo asked what drinks everyone was getting and Baekhyun kicked the table leg. “I ordered for me and Minseok… sorry, I didn’t know you two were coming.” They both held their hands up and said something along the lines of _it’s fine_ at the same time, and they got up, heading to the line. Baekhyun watched them go before focusing on Minseok, who looked worried.

“What’s going on, Baek-ah?” Minseok tapped at his phone. “This place doesn’t feel as cheery as usual.”

Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t know… Jongdae isn’t here, and everyone seems on the verge of tears, and one barista burst into tears when I said you were dying for one of Jongdae’s hot chocolates… They won’t tell me anything.”

Minseok frowned and looked over at the order desk, looking concerned. “Something’s not right for sure.”

They were interrupted by the black haired barista rushing over with their drinks. “Sorry about the wait-”

Minseok grabbed his wrist. “-Tao, what’s going on?”

Baekhyun watched Tao squirm in Minseok’s grip, doing his best not to look at him. “I can’t tell you, staff business-”

“-Where’s Jonggie?”

Tao broke, apparently. He spoke in quick Chinese and Baekhyun watched Minseok’s expression turn to horror before Tao rushed off, looking ashamed, and slightly scared. Baekhyun didn’t blame him. Minseok’s  _tell me right now_  glare was horrifying for anyone to be under.

“Minseok-”

But Minseok was already putting his jacket on and winding his scarf around his neck. “I have to go, Jongdae’s in the hospital, concussed. He passed out this morning.” And then he was gone, Baekhyun staring after him. Wondering how he was gonna tell Minseok’s friends as to where he’d disappeared to, he picked up his Americano and sipped it slowly.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until later that evening, a full day and a half, that Baekhyun’s phone finally rang. Baekhyun looked at the number on screen and partly hoped it wasn’t Kyungsoo or Junmyeon. Hanging around with them most of lunch break, and then awkwardly walking Junmyeon back to work had been anxious enough and he almost didn’t answer it before his finger slid across the screen, suddenly thinking about Minseok in a hospital, possible without phone service or battery.

“Minseok-hyung?”

“Uh.. n-no.”

Baekhyun shot upright. “Chanyeollie! You found my number!”

“I did… Yeah I was cleaning my living room up and the slip fell out of the album you signed… Thank you for that, by the way.”

“It’s no problem, Minseok told me you were a fan.” Baekhyun almost giggled. “How are you?”

“Stressed, in all honesty. Working overtime at the café.”

Baekhyun frowned. “Tao told Minseok… is everything alright? I didn’t mean to upset that blond barista earlier.”

There was a sad chuckle from the other end of the phone. “It’s alright. That’s Lu Han… he’s been on edge for a while, today was just harder than the rest… Christ I’m gonna kick Tao’s ass, Jongdae told us not to tell anyone. Including Minseok.”

Baekhyun smiled and laid back down. “Don’t be too hard on him. Minseok’s glares have a way of getting anyone to tell him anything, or to do whatever he wants. He’s scary when he wants to be.”

Chanyeol chuckled. “I can imagine that. He gives off a slight vibe of  _don’t fuck with me_  even when he’s smiling and happy… Did Minseok go to the hospital then? I saw him rush out.”

Baekhyun hummed. “He did, yeah. Went straight there, was on his feet leaving the moment Tao told him. He was really freaked out.”

“We all were. Tao was there when he just collapsed, called us all in, went with Jongdae to the hospital to find out what was going on, came back with orders to reserve a table and not tell anyone what was going on,  _specifically Minseok, he doesn’t need this on his head right now_.”

Baekhyun smiled. “He’s a good man.”

“He is… he rarely takes days off just to let us have them more than him. He’s a good boss.”

Silence lapsed between them and Baekhyun wondered if Chanyeol was as comfortable with it as he was. “So… when is your next day off? I know things are pretty hectic right now-”

“-Sehun and Lu Han are forcing me to take one on Saturday… Why?”

Baekhyun smiled. “Wanna go grab a pizza or something?”

Chanyeol laughed. “As long as it’s not coffee, I don’t care.”

“I’ll pick you up Saturday, one? At the café?”

“Sounds great.”

Baekhyun smiled. “See you then, Chanyeollie.”

“See you then, Baekhyunnie.”

Thrilled, Baekhyun hung up the phone, and set it down on his bed side table, curling up under his covers. Saturday was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone asking my Twt it's @xiuminssnow!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Jongdae gets kinda high bc of his pain meds??? Accidental, nothing serious, just a warning~

Jongdae slowly came back to consciousness for the third time that day with a thudding in his head. He groaned a little, it turning into a whimper half way through. He tried opening his eyes, but things were too blurry, too bright, and he shut them tight before they were even half way open. His hand moved around the bed, trying to find the remote with the button to call the nurse – Christ, he needed painkillers – when he found a hand on the bed instead of a remote. He became aware all too quickly of someone talking in the room, and blearily, he tried opening his eyes again.

“Tao, I told you go back to the cafe-” Jongdae froze, his eyes finally focussing. Minseok, Kim Minseok, was sat on the edge of his bed, holding his hand and looking concerned. “I’m not Tao, Jonggie.”

Jongdae blinked and shook his head, groaning as the thudding immediately got worse. “Alright, I hit my head harder than I thought-”

“-I’m here you dumb idiot.” Minseok squeezed his hand and Jongdae smiled. He watched Minseok lean over to press the button for the nurse, and he sighed softly, bring Jongdae’s hand up to kiss the back of it. “You’re such an idiot.”

“I am?”

“Jongdae, you fell out of bed turning off your alarm, hit your head and concussed yourself.” Minseok smiled. “You’re an idiot.”

Jongdae laughed softly, the memory coming back to him. “Right… right… Wait what are you doing here?! I told them not to tell you.”

Minseok shifted back to his chair as a nurse came back, not letting go of Jongdae’s hand. “I terrified Tao.”

Jongdae chuckled and turned his head to watch the nurse change his pain medication, groaning softly. “How long is that going to take to work?”

“About fifteen minutes, half an hour.” 

Minseok laughed, and Jongdae turned his head. Minseok smiled softly. “Sorry… your face is a picture.”

The nurse swatted at Jongdae and left, leaving the two alone. Minseok immediately sat on the edge of the bed again. “You know, when I said that you should take the day off, I didn’t mean put yourself in here so you got a while off.”

Jongdae snickered. “Oh no, you caught on to my plan.” A laugh bubbled from Minseok’s lips and Jongdae found himself thinking it was the most beautiful thing in the world. He sighed a little.

“Hey, come here, lean down. If I sit up, I’m gonna throw up.”

“Romantic!” Minseok rolled his eyes but did as Jongdae said. Jongdae reached up, his free hand wrapping around the back of Minseok’s neck, pressing their lips together, hard.

Minseok seemed shocked for a moment, but then his hand was cupping Jongdae’s cheek, his thumb rubbing up and down his cheek bone, kissing back. Gently, softly, as though he were afraid of hurting him, and Jongdae made a noise in his throat. He kissed hard, trying to get more, before Minseok pulled back a little. “Ah ah… the doctor said you had to rest.”

Jongdae opened his eyes with a huff, not letting his arm drop. “C’mon, I’ve been waiting to do that for months…”

Minseok smiled softly and kissed him again, a soft, gentle press against Jongdae’s lips, and Jongdae gladly accepted it before Minseok sat back down fully. Carefully, he put Jongdae’s arm back on the bed, squeezing the hand he was still holding. “If you’ve been waiting for so long, why didn’t you do anything?”

Jongdae shrugged a little, starting to feel a little woozy. “Didn’t know if you felt the same, and then when I did… Sehun always has had the wrong timing.”

Minseok chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Jongdae’s hand again. “Do you want me to call the cafe, let them know you’re alright? Everyone’s working, Lu Han is a mess.” 

Jongdae nodded a little, and blinked hard. Minseok cupped his face. “Use your words, hun, don’t make your head worse by moving it around like that.”

Jongdae grunted. “Yes, yeah… Please do.”

Minseok nodded and kept a hold of Minseok’s hand, squeezing it like it was the only thing on Earth that mattered. Minseok quickly pulled his phone out, checking his battery, and a few texts before standing up. “I’m going to get a non Café Universe coffee and  _suffer_  whilst your dumb ass lays here resting, and then I’ll come back, alright?”

Jongdae snickered. “Hey, I’m in hospital, you’re meant to be nice to me.”

Minseok rolled his eyes, over dramatically, and Jongdae laughed again, weakly, before Minseok leaned down to kiss him again. “Rest up… Try and go back to sleep if you can… the doctor is going to check you over tomorrow, make sure there’s no damage… although I don’t think you’ve lost too many brain cells, you didn’t have too many to begin with.”

Jongdae flicked Minseok’s nose, making him shriek. “Once I’m out this bed, you are in trouble.”

Minseok stuck his tongue out, and kissed Jongdae’s forehead before hurrying out the room. Jongdae noted how he left his bag and jacket behind, and turned his head to look out the window. It was dark, which meant that the café would be closed, or was closing – what time was it? He sighed and leant on the stiff pillow, before bending his arms, trying to force himself up on his elbows.

Body screaming at him, Jongdae managed to fully get himself up into a sitting position, and bent his legs, knees cracking from being stretched out so long. He groaned again, rubbing his face. There were wires running into him, which meant he likely couldn’t get up to go to the bathroom, not without some help at least, and he looked at where Minseok was sitting. There was no sign of his phone, and he rubbed his eye. 

Jongdae stayed sat where he was, starting to feel the overwhelming feeling of needing to pee, and sighed again, staring up at the wall. There was a faded circle, as though a clock used to sit there. Jongdae wondered if the batteries had died and they had forgotten to replace it. Maybe someone else needed it more. 

Hands on his arms and a worried voice cutting through his hearing made Jongdae jump, as Minseok came back into view, and Jongdae blinked at him. “Min? How long were you gone?”

“Only about ten minutes… come on lay down.” 

“I need the bathroom.” Jongdae wasn’t sure why he was blushing so hard, and Minseok smiled. “Come on then.” Jongdae watched Minseok take hold of one of the IV poles, moving it on it’s wheels. Jongdae hesitated, before slowly standing up. The floor was cold, cutting through his feet and he hissed a little. 

“There’s no clock in here.” Jongdae found he had to lean heavily on Minseok to walk, and wondered how the smaller male handled it. “I don’t know the time.”

Minseok, for some reason, found this topic hilarious as he opened the door to the bathroom. “I’ll leave you my watch.”

“Leave me? You’re leaving me already?” Tears pricked up in Jongdae’s eyes and Minseok scoffed.

“You’re unbelievable, go on, go to the toilet.” Minseok stepped out, pulling the door shut and Jongdae blinked after him, before figuring out how to balance without him, doing his business. He stood when finished a moment, flushing, before swaying. Seconds later, Minseok’s hands were there on his arms, helping him twist and move back to the bed. 

Jongdae shook his head. “I feel weird.”

Minseok sniggered. “That’s because there’s a lot of pain killers in your system, Jonggie.” Minseok gently tucked him back in, making sure he was warm as he laid back down, and Jongdae smiled up at him. “You’re really pretty, you know that?”

Minseok smiled, and Jongdae smiled, that was a good thing. “I think you’re a little bit high.”

“This stuff is amazing Minseok, can they get you some- where’s-” Jongdae hit the nurse button, looking at the door. Minseok burst into laughter and took the remote from him. “No… No I don’t need any, Jongdae. You have it because you’re in pain, I’m not in pain.”

The door opened, and Jongdae peered over Minseok’s shoulder, pointing to him. “Can he get some of this stuff too? It’s amazing-”

Minseok hushed him with a press of his finger to Jongdae’s lips, and Jongdae watched as Minseok turned around and apologised, humbly. The nurse laughed and waved him off before Minseok turned back to the bed. Jongdae reached up and cupped his cheek softly. “Did we kiss yet? Because I wanna kiss you.”

Minseok smiled and Jongdae tilted his head as he sat on the edge of the bed, squeezing Jongdae’s hand. “Alright you, you need to get some sleep, and I need to get home, and get some sleep as well.” Jongdae felt his lips drop into a pout, and Minseok chuckled softly. “I’ll leave my watch so you can check the time; Sehun is going to come in tomorrow morning, and the others are gonna watch the cafe so we have someone to keep an eye on you. I’ll come in on my lunch break and when I get off practice and recording tomorrow, alright?”

Jongdae nodded. That was a lot of words. He wasn’t sure what some of them meant. “Okay. Alright. Recording… are you an actor?”

Minseok burst into another bright bubble of laughter and leant down. “Look after yourself, Jonggie. I’ll come in tomorrow to see you… Rest well.”

Jongdae watched Minseok take his watch off, leaving it on the small side next to his bed before he started wrapping himself in his winter clothing. “I mean it. Take care of yourself. I better have a boyfriend to come back to.” Minseok hovered in the doorway, pulling his bag up his back, waggling his fingers and then blowing a kiss. Jongdae pretended to catch it, and Minseok smiled. “See you tomorrow.”

Jongdae stared at the suddenly empty doorway and blinked a few times, before he turned his head to stare at the ceiling. “Boyfriend.” That sounded nice. “Boyfriend.” He repeated it, numerous times, until he yawned, his fuzzy brain too tired to keep him awake for now. 

Slowly, Jongdae fell asleep, smiling as he mumbled  _I’m Kim Minseok’s boyfriend_.


End file.
